Enchanted
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: "I'm James," I said, holding out my hand to kiss hers, but she turned it into a firm hand-shake. "So I hear," Lily smiled, charmingly, her green eyes shining playfully.


This is to the song Enchanted ~ By Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>There I was again tonight, <em>_forcing laughter, faking smiles. _

_Same old tired, lonely place. _

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy. _

_Vanished when I saw your face. _

"This is my son, James." Mum announced, smiling broadly at the group of people.

I faked a smile, looking around at all of them, there eyes and faces were all so vacant. "Hullo, nice to meet you all."

Mum gave me a short glare; she hated it when I said 'hullo' in front of her friends.

"How do you like Hogwarts, James?" Mrs. Talbet, a very old lady with a hooked nose and kind, brown eyes, asked me.

"Oh, Hogwarts is fantastic. I love it." I answered automatically: Mum had practically given me a script to follow before the party.

"What's your favorite class?" Ms. Junig asked, looking fakely interested. She was about twenty-five, and it was no secret that she flirted with almost every pure-blood male between the ages of seventeen and thirty-five; she was desprate for a husband - or at least that's what my Mum says everytime she comes up.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I answered, without hesitation.

"I always had a thing for History of Magic," Mr. Talbet said, grinning happily at me. "Professor Binns was great, even though he did have a tendancy to ramble."

Everybody laughed like he had told the funniest joke. I forced a short laugh, trying to stop myself from screaming.

I looked around at the rest of the crowd, taking note of all the forced laughs and fake smiles, all the insincere compliments and glares parents gave their children when they said something unacceptable. This whole party made me feel sick.

I looked over at Sirius, who was with his parents in the corner of the room, he was wearing his dress robes and pulling at the tie around his neck, his Mum kept glaring at him and whispering at him to stop. Peter was in the middle of the floor, his parents bragging mercilessly about him while he blushed. Remus was farthest from me, standing near our front door, waiting for his guest to come. Someone named Lily, I think he had said.

After a few minutes he walked over and opened the door for a beautiful red-head. She looked up, smiling, as my eye caught hers across the room.

Green. Her eyes were green. The deepest, darkest, most beautiful green I ever saw. Had I met her? I felt for sure that I hadn't . . . but, maybe.

Someone walked inbetween us then, breaking off the connection. When he had moved she had dissapeared.

I forgot all about Mum and her rules and started walking over towards her, knowing I had to meet her.

_All I can say is it was **Enchanting** to meet you._

_Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?' _

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me. _

I let out a slow breath, running my fingers over the crinkles in my green dress and reaching out to knock on the door of the mansion. Remus had asked me to accompany him so he wouldn't have to socialize with the boring people at the party - as he had so cleverly put it.

Almost as soon as I had knocked Remus opened the door, grinning down at me and pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming, Lily," He said, releasing me from the hug, but keeping my hand to pull me inside. "You saved me from the most boring night of my life."

"No problem," I said, smiling at him and looking around the room. My eye caught with the hazel eyes of a boy across the room. My breath caught in my throat. He stared into my eyes searchingly, as though he was trying to remember something...remember me, maybe?

Someone walked between us then and broke our eye contact. I blushed and looked back at Remus, who pulled me over to the drinks and poured me some punch.

"Nice place," I commented, accepting the glass he offered me and taking a sip. "My whole house is about the size of this one room."

"It's not mine," Remus said, "It's the Potter's."

I looked around for the hazel eyes that I had seen when I first walked in, but couldn't find them.

Blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes, but no hazel.

"Potter's? Do I know them?" I asked, giving up the search and turning back to Remus.

"Well you should, you've gone to school with James for four years."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, "What house is he in?"

"Gryffindor, same as you." Remus said, looking amused. He looked behind me, "Here he is, now," He said, beckoning someone over, "James!"

I turned and saw the hazel-eyed boy walking towards us. His long silhouette passing gracefully through the crowd.

"Lily, this is James." Remus introduced when James reached us. My eyes were glued to his. "James, Lily."

_The playful conversation starts, _

_Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. _

_And it was **Enchanting** to meet you. _

"I'm James," I said, holding out my hand to kiss hers, but she turned it into a firm hand-shake.

"So I hear," She smiled, charmingly, her green eyes shining playfully.

"How come you've never introduced me before, Remus?" I asked, feeling upset that he hadn't. I could have had years with her.

"I thought you two knew eachother," Remus said, shrugging.

"Apparently, we've been in the same house at school together for four years." Lily said, "Or so Remus says, anyway."

Remus smirked, "Would I lie about that?"

"I don't know, would you?" Lily countered, narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged, "I guess we'll find out when the school year starts, again."

I smiled, I hope he was telling the truth, then I could spend all year with her!

"So, James, what do like to do at these parties?" Lily asked, turning her back on Remus playfully and cutting him out of the conversation. He just smirked, grabbing a pastry from the table behind him and biting into it.

I frowned, trying to think of something actually enjoyable to do at these parties. "Erm . . . nothing."

Lily laughed quietly, "Well then I'm so glad Remus asked me."

My stomatch turned. I had forgotten that Remus had asked her there, they were probably dating - they acted like they were, at least.

"Well, more like _begged _me," She corrected.

"I did not be-"

"Yes, you did, Remus." Lily countered quickly, "Now go get me some cake over there and stop lying."

Remus snorted, "Fine. I don't wanna stay near you, anyway. You're in a bad mood."

Lily stuck out her toungue as he walked away.

"So how long have you and Remus been dating?" I asked, when Remus had walked away.

"Remus and I?" She laughed loudly, making a few people stare at her. I grinned; there was nothing forced about that laugh. "We're not dating." She said, "Just good friends."

I nodded, "But you must have some boyfriend, right?"

"Nope, no boyfriend." She said. "Why, you interested?" She joked, fluttering her eyelashes adoringly.

"Maybe," I grinned, running a hand through my hair.

Lily laughed, "You're kinda funny. When we go back to school I'll actually think about being your friend."

"You'll think about it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," She nodded, "I can't promise anything, though. I'm very picky about my friends." She smiled teasingly.

I snorted, "You'll be lucky if I let you be my friend. I have three friends."

"Ooooh, Mr. Popular," She teased.

I glared at her, jokingly, "I happen to be very popular, thank you very much."

She laughed, "Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I shook my head, "Remus was right, you are in a bad mood."

She grinned, "I'm actually in a fantastic mood."

I laughed, "Oh, are you?"

"Yes," she nodded.

_This night is sparking, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,_

_I was **Enchanted** to meet you. _

After the party I walked home, blushing at I thought of James.

I think I might like him. Or, at the very least, I'm very attracted to him. I can't wait for school so I can see him everyday. I'll definetely notice him now.

He was just so . . . enchanting was the only word that came to mind, but it didn't even begin to do him justice. It was like a dream when talking to him. Normally, I was very shy when first meeting people, but he makes me feel . . . normal, like I could say anything to him.

I hope he doesn't forget me, which he probably will. He was so wonderful, and I was . . . well, me.

Just boring ol' me.

_The lingering question kept me up,_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake. _

I lay up that night thinking about Lily. Does she like Remus? I mean, she didn't make it seem like she liked him, but she never said she didn't. And girls are tricky like that.

Or maybe she likes someone else. There are a bunch of guys at our school, and probably wherever she lives, too. Who am I kidding, she probably already has a boyfriend!

I groaned and rolled over, wishing I could just know who she liked. Why couldn't people just walk around with there crushes name stuck to their forehead? It would make this so much easier.

I looked over at my clock, which read 2:00, and sighed. Guess I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door._

_I'd open up and you would say:_

_"It was **Enchanting** to meet you"_

_All I know is I was **Enchanted** to meet you._

I was pacing back and forth in my living room when the door rang. I walked over to it and swung it open, somehow knowing it was going to be him before I opened it.

James smiled at me, "I just wanted to tell you how wonderful it was to meet you yesterday,"

I grinned at him, "It was lovely meeting you, too."

"Lily," He said softy, taking a step towards me. "Lily," He said, slightly louder.

"LILY!" Someone screamed, making me wake up with a start and fall off my bed.

"What, Petunia?" I groaned, standing and falling back onto my bed.

"Mom wants you to-"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I cut her off, trying to make myself go back to sleep so I could dream of James, again.

She huffed, her feelings obviously hurt. I felt my heart twitch. "Fine." She said shortly, turning and leaving the room.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page, _

_Not where the story-line ends _

Everything I did the next day was mechanical, I didn't put any thought into anything. I was too busy thinking about Lily.

I hoped I could see her before the school year started again. I'm not sure if I could wait a whole two months. Maybe I could ask Remus if he could ask her to hang out with us . . . but that might be awkward if Remus liked her, too. I would just have to wait for the school year, I guess.

As long as I got to see her again.

_My thoughts will echo your name,_

_Until I see you again. _

James, James, James. That's all I could think about, and that's probably all I will be able to think about until school starts, again.

Maybe I could ask Remus if we could all go to Diagon Alley together, that'd be sooner then the school year, at least.

_These are the words I heald back, as I was leaving too soon:_

I watched Lily walk towards the door with Remus, both of them talking happily. Lily looked back and caught my eyes. I tried to tell her how much I wanted her to stay through my eyes, but she didn't seem to understand.

_I was **Enchanted** to meet you _

I walked slowly towards the door with Remus, looking back at James. _I want to stay here with you!, _I tried to tell him through my eyes.

He didn't get the message.

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you. _

Please don't be in love with Remus, James thought, watching as her lively green eyes dissapeared. _Like me! Please, love me._

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you. _

I wonder if he has a girlfriend, Lily thought to herself, he probably does back at school.

She sighed, thinking of what he had said to her when she left:

_It was **Enchanting** to meet you._


End file.
